


Screw Warnings

by Leticheecopae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Sex, Size Difference, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave warned Bro about John, but of course Bro didn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is a bit short, but this started as a drabble that gained three parts, each done in a different point of view. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors I missed.

He had warned you, Dave had fucking warned you, but like hell you were going to believe your baby brother. There was no way the kid who had walked around your apartment for eight summers continuously saying ‘I’m not a homo sexual’ was now known as the campus cock slut. Yeah you had doubted highly he was actually straight, since who the fuck was these days, but also because no one has to repeat a phrase so many times if they actually believe it.

Dave had told you that you needed to watch your ass, that John had a thing for big cocks, especially with metal in them. It had made you laugh, the idea that the kid who had turned bright red to see you in fucking swim trunks had made such a radical 180. You had laughed at Dave, patted his head to make him swat at you, and left the room. John had shown up two hours later and all you could do was smirk as he said hello before going back with Dave to his room.

Now you know that Dave hadn’t been exaggerating in the least. John’s mouth had swallowed more of your cock than most people’s asses could take, tongue rubbing against your frenums ladder and making you groan. You had left the bathroom door open, just a crack, while you had jerked yourself off. John, being the curious little shit he was, had come in to take a peek. You had not expected the sound of clothing falling, or the curtain to be pulled back, or him to just drop to his knees and take you into his mouth without hesitation. Now you were just wondering if he could swallow all of you. He comes off with a moan more pornographic than anything else you have ever heard.

“Oh fuck I want you in my ass.” He pants against the head, licking around the ridge as he looks up at you with lust filled blue eyes.

How do you say no to that?


	2. Chapter 2

You love it. The feel, the taste, the fucking girth of it stretching your jaw open wide. As soon as you saw Bro’s cock you needed it, had to have it, and all that metal. It was like it was just whispering to you to come play with it. He was too shocked to do anything as you had gotten in the shower with him, Dave somewhere you didn’t currently care about. All that mattered was getting your tongue on the metal. And you were doing that, doing that quite a lot as you took Bro down deep.

Having your tonsils removed at fifteen had been a miraculous gift when the doctor managed to slice off your uvula. You haven’t gagged on anything since then, and being able to take something so large and thick down your throat makes you hard. If it wasn’t for the damn angle you might be able to take it all.

“Of fuck I want you in my ass.” You say the words between heavy pants of air, tongue going out to lap at the head. With the water it washes away most of the precum, but you can still taste it; salty and bitter on the tip of your tongue.

Bro makes a strange noise above you before disappearing, the slightest sound of slipping before he is back holding a bottle of bright pink lube. You grin and lick your lips, shifting in the shower as you just stare at his cock. The first one you took was at seventeen after the musical cast party. More than a little alcohol had been involved, and you were lucky you hadn’t ended up catching anything with how reckless you had been, but he had fucked you to the hilt and made you moan. When you had woken up the next morning there had been a moment of panic, one where you tried to tell yourself that you had just been drunk, that you hadn’t been begging him to pound you like you remembered. Then you had shifted, felt the soreness in your ass and loved it just a little too much to let the ‘NO HOMO’ voice shut it down.

It had progressed from there, experimenting in secret with boys from other schools, sometimes men you ran into. You were always careful about protection, especially with one night stands and strangers, but there was one thing you came to learn; seven and under didn’t cut it for you. If they weren’t hung you weren’t bending over. So now, staring at a cock that had to be in the top three biggest you had ever seen, if not the top, you are more than just a little anxious to get it in your ass.

Bro kisses you before he does anything, hard and long, hand cupping your cheek as he turns the water temperature down, conserving at least a little hot water for you both. You kiss back, harsh and fierce. When you pull back you know what his mouth tastes like.

“Sure about this, John?” He doesn’t call you kid like he usually does, and your cock jumps. Your response is to kiss him hard before you lay with your shoulder next to the faucet. Its the first time you’ve ever really seen his eyes uncovered, glowing amber and smoldering with lust. You get one leg hooked over the side of the tub and the other shoved against the side.

“Come at me, Bro.” Your almost giggle has him moving quickly. He is fast and efficient in preparing you, making sure to stroke your cock in all the right ways, rub at your balls and taint as he gets four fingers in you. The pain and fullness are an old, welcome feeling that makes you moan as you try not to brain yourself on the tub’s faucet. For a minute you think he might go for a full fist and it excites you to no end, but then his fingers are slipping out and he is bent over you, keeping water from falling as he slicks up the beast between his legs.

The condom is pulled from over the side of the tub, sliding over the lube so it will fit before it in turn is lubed. He pushes right against your hole and stops, looking at you with water dripping down his face.

“You tell me to stop and I do.” He is stern even if you can see the way his cock is twitching. You doubt he is getting nearly enough blood to his brain with that thing as hard as it is. The only viable response in your mind is to push down, using the tub as a pushing point and sliding the head inside you. Its all the invitation he needs as he grabs you and hauls you up to your knees, forcing you to straddle him. The water from the shower hits your back as he tries to help you go down slowly, but you’ve always been a bit impatient. Its never a good idea to go down so fast, but you’ve never really been one for good ideas. You feel every bump of the ladder as you go down, letting out a sigh of pain and fulfillment. By the end of this you will have all of him in you, every last amazingly thick inch; you promise yourself you will.

“Fuck, John,” he says, voice thick and husky, eyes closed. You just smile at him through the haze of pleasure and pain and raise your hips, moving back down and making him groan. “Y’are a little cock slut aren’t ya.” His accent comes out thick for a moment and you freeze. He cracks an eye in confusion and you grin.

Dave’s been talking it seems.

You spread your legs suddenly and relax, taking Bro in with a practiced move that is anything but easy, but everything about being filled to bursting. Bro yelps and bucks, making you bite back a scream as you arch.

Outside the door you think you hear a zipper slide down. You wonder if Bro knows that his brother has his own name back on campus; ‘The Voyeur’. Both of your legs move up and then down as you move on him.

Bro will learn about Dave’s nickname soon enough


	3. Chapter 3

You had no doubt in your mind that if you warned Bro he would test it, and fuck were you happy he did. You had known John would be able to take him, all of him, and you were right. His ass is swallowing your Bro’s cock like it was made for it, metal and all, making your Bro lean his head back against the bathroom tile. Bro had the biggest cock you had ever seen let alone heard of, and after living with John you had seen quite a few.

John gives a low moan and moves all the way up Bro’s length before sliding back down, mouth pressed to Bro’s throat as he fucks himself, the metal of Bro’s ladder making him stutter in movement only slightly. Bro shudders and you don’t blame him, no one can take the tightness of John’s ass for long, not even yourself, and you’re not even close to Bro’s length. Then of course, no one has been that you have seen, though John doesn’t bring all his conquests home.

When he does you sit on your bed and watch him ride the dick of the night, stroking yourself as you listen to him cry out and moan. If the guy doesn’t meet his standards and is kicked out of the room you take over, your cock sliding deep into a tightness you can’t believe is true with how often he takes it. He loves your size, you’re not small in any respect. Well except when compared to Bro, but everyone is fucking small compared to Bro.

Bro grabs John’s hips and helps him lift and drop down as you cradle your dick, rolling your balls and stroking yourself as you watch your big brother pound up into your best friends ass. John has his head resting on Bro’s shoulder, looking at you through half lidded eyes. Those eyes make you quicken your pace, fucking your hand as Bro fucks John. On a pull up John comes completely off with a hiss from Bro. He gets up and half climbs out of the tub, water dripping off him as he stays on all fours, hips resting on the edge of the tub. Your Bro moves as a blurr to line up behind him, as he does Bro finally notices you standing in the door, jerking your dick and giving him a smirk. You’ll give him shit for not noticing later, right now you just nod as John reaches back and lines himself up, pushing back on that pierced cock with a moan that would put half the porn industry out of business.

Bro’s eyes stop staring at you as John takes him back in, and shortly he is ramming his dick in John hard. John has a goofy grin on his face, tongue sticking out as he pants around his teeth, loving everything your brother gives him, letting out moans and small shouts when Bro angles just right. When he half opens his eyes at you, licks his teeth and winks you shuffle inside, jeans still trapped around your thighs. You kneel, the knees of your pants soaking through with the water John is dripping while he takes your dick in his mouth, moaning around it as you wrap your hands in his hair and let out a groan. Bro gives one too, watching how your cock disappear down John’s throat like its nothing.

“Holy fuck.” You hear him say and he goes to reach beneath John’s stomach. In a flash you have his wrists in your hands and shake your head, thrusting down John’s moaning throat and feeling orgasm looming. He manages to raise an eyebrow, confusion in his eyes. Another point to you, you still have your shades.

Shaking your head you grab John’s head and force it still, fucking his throat as the sounds of quick gasps of air are taken between thrusts. His moans are cut off and start again with each movement, his throat constricting tight around you. Bro groans, and you know that John’s body is tightening around his dick. Looking down you see John’s eyes, rolled almost full in the back of his head, just the barest amount of blue still showing. The sight is your breaking point as you pull out, the head of your cock on the tip of his tongue as you cum, filling his mouth and covering his chin in sticky white as he moans. It makes you smile, knowing you are the only one who is ever allowed to shoot in his mouth; in his ass. The others can covered him head to toe, but you’re the only one allowed inside without protection.

Bro suddenly doubles over with a shout and you know John is cumming from the taste of your spunk. He gets tighter than the devils cock ring when he cums, milking the cock in him just like he is doing to your brother if the sounds he is making are any indicator. John moans around the head of your dick, swallowing and lapping as he coats the inside of the bathtub with his spunk. Bro gently thrusts against John’s ass, milking himself till he stills, panting as John reaches up to you with one shaky hand. You grab him under the arms and help him stand on his knees, Bro still inside him. He has your cum on his chin and you wipe it away with your thumb, which he immediately catches in his mouth.

“Fuck you weren’t kidding.” Bro pants and John hums.

“Hey,” you say and caress John’s face as he rolls his hips back, pulling a moan from Bro. “I warned ya.”


End file.
